Runaway
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: After a fight with Ziva, Tony gets grounded and attempts to run away. Non-Sexual Spanking don't like don't read.


_DISCLIAMER: I own nothing here, expect this story I'm 100 percent sure no one will ever make into a episode._

_XXX _

_Tony gets grounded for fighting with Ziva. Not taking the grounding he attempts to run away. Non-sexual spanking._

A/N: I wrote this for supergirl3684 because I wanted too. This is my first spanking so please be nice and no flames telling me I suck because they will be ignored or deleted.

_XXX_

_Tony slammed the door to his room shut as hard as he could. He was pissed that Gibbs had grounded him again for the next two weeks just because he got into another verbal fight with Ziva. True, he called her a couple of names that are forbidden and she did the same, but if she hadn't thrown that pen at him then none of that would of happened. Gibbs, as usual, walked in at when he said his part. HE sent Ziva home for the rest of the day and Tony was to go home and wait for him. _

_Like what always happened when Gibbs got home, he lectured Tony about working relations then put a bar of soap in his mouth for ten minutes. Afterwards Gibbs informed him, he was grounded for the next two weeks and it was to be work and home; no games, computer, phone and dates. Tony would have protested, but experience told him he wanted to sleep on his back tonight. He quietly walked to his closet and began to pull a suit case from it. If he was going to grounded for two weeks he might as well spend it some where else. _

_Placing the suitcase on the bed quietly as possible, he slowly began to pack, keeping an ear on the hallway just in case Gibbs decided to pay him a surprise visit. It took the better part of ten minutes, but he got the task done. From down stairs, Gibbs called him for supper. Tony quickly shoved his the suitcase under the bed before leaving the room. Gibbs had ordered fried chicken and made mash potatoes with chicken gravy. They ate in silence for twenty minutes then Gibbs told Tony he could have a couple of hours of TV time before he went to bed. _

_Gibbs cleaned up as Tony flipped through the channels looking for something to watch. After a minute he settled on watching Xena: Warrior Princess. He used to watch the show when it was still on the air. It so happen to be one his favorite episodes called "Sacrifice 1 and 2" The episode was just as good as he remembered it. When Gabrielle and Hope fell into the pit and Xena killed her mortal enemy, Gibbs walked in, took the remote and shut off the TV. _

"_Good night, DiNozzo." He said it in a tone that wasn't to be argued with. Tony said good night then went up stairs. He quickly changed into his PJ's and climb under the blankets. Gibbs would be up here in a hour to check on him then go to bed himself. Sure enough a hour later ,Gibbs opened the door to take a quick peak at his son. Tony just laid still, pretending to be asleep. A minute later the door closed then a moment later the door Gibbs' bedroom closed. _

_Not wanting to risk being caught, Tony laid still for a few extra minutes before he climbed out of bed and quietly got dressed. He took a moment to listen for any strange noises, there of course was none. Pulling his bed apart, Tony tied his sheets together then tied one end around the handle of the suit case. Quickly he opened the window the tossed out his suitcase out the window praying it won't make to much noise. With a soft thud it hit the ground. He stood still for a moment waiting to see if Gibbs would react. So far he'd heard nothing from the other room. Now it was time for him to make his descent. _

_Sitting on the window edge, he took a firm hold of the sheet line and climbed downward. Taking it inch by inch, trying to make little noise on the way down. It took the better part of five minutes to get to the ground. Acting like the flash he untied his suit case and took off running as fast as he feet could take him. He ran for five good minutes before he realized he had no idea where he was going, nor did had he given it any thought. He stop at the bus stop bench and sat down. There was no one around him, thank God. _

_Tony reached into his pocket and took out the cell phone Gibbs forgot to take away from him. He still had his wallet with enough money for taxi ride, but where would he go that Gibbs couldn't find him. There was no way he would go to Ziva or Tim's place, Abby maybe, but he will look there too. This really wasn't a very well thought out plan. He did have a few friends in town he could go to, but Gibbs would find him there too. _

"_Running away from Gibbs takes a lot of hard work," Tony had to admit. Then again, he had to think outside the box when it comes to Gibbs. Quickly he dialed the number of the local Taxi company and order a ride for the airport. It took the Taxi ten minutes for it arrive, the whole time Tony kept a close eye out for his boss. Quickly, he jump into the cab. _

"_Take me to the airport please." The Taxi took off. The ride took an hour. Tony got out of the Taxi and stood there at the doors, not able to move through the doors. He didn't know what he was doing. He ran away from home and Gibbs. Tony felt very lost and needed to talk to someone. Pulling out his cell phone he dialed Abby's number. It was only ten at night she might still be up. The phone rang twice before a chipper Abby picked up the phone. _

"_Tony, it's kind of late to be calling," she said when she answered the phone._

"_Abby, I ran away from home and I'm at the airport," Tony spoke in a low voice. Abby seemed to understand something in the tone of the voice. _

"_I will be there is thirty minutes." _

_Abby's house_

_Tony sat on the couch with a cup of coco. According to Abby coco will make you feel better. Abby sat down with him with her own cup of coco. _

"_Alright, Tony, tell me everything about today and why you ran away." Taking in a deep breath he began his story. About the verbal fight with Ziva and about going home with Gibbs and getting his mouth washed out for the language then being grounded for two weeks. Abby sat there for the next five minutes listening and drinking._

"_Now I'm here after breaking Gibbs number four rule. 'Don't runaway from your problems'. Abby was a good listener. _

"_You need to talk to Gibbs about this." Tony shook his head. _

"_I remember he told me he would take a hair brush to my backside." She placed her cup on the coffee talk and pulled him into a hug. _

"_Gibbs won't say it, but he loves you a lot, but your like a son to him. He does what he does to you and your back side is because he does love you and wants you to be happy." Tony gave a nod of his head. She had a very good point there. _

"_The question I have for you is why did you run away from home?" He just sat there for a long five minutes trying to think of an answer while he drank the rest of his coco. _

"_I'm not really sure, but at the moment I was thinking how Ziva gets off easier then I do when it comes to Gibbs." Taking in a deep breath before he continued, "She gets the rest of the day off with pay and I get get the same thing, but soap in the mouth and grounded. I know I agreed to this whole thing, but at times it seems unfair for this kind of thing to happen me only." Abby gave him a very tight hug before she said,_

"_I know it can be, but I should inform you still have to call Gibbs before he finds your empty room with a sheet line going out the window then you can bet it will be double trouble." Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell and handed it to Abby._

"_You talk to him first please." She understood, dialed the number. The phone rang four times before a loud,_

"_DiNozzo, you better not be calling in the middle of the night from your room as a joke!" _

"_No, Gibbs, its me, Abby. Tony is over here with me." There was a short pause and Tony knew he was running to his room to check he was there. _

"_Abby, why do you have his phone and where is Tony?" Abby walked to her front door and locked it. She gave him a smile then walked to her bedroom, so the conversation would easier to have. Tony laid down on the couch placing a pillow over his head. He had messed up so badly this time. He didn't feel like himself anymore and this started suddenly a while ago. Maybe it was a aftermath of Kate's death or its always been there and he didn't realize it. There was so much going wrong with him that he didn't understand and needed to face. He heard talking from the other room, but he could only make out his name. Suddenly feeling tired he closed his eyes and went to sleep. _

_The next thing he knew it was morning and his body felt very stiff and sore from sleeping on the couch. There was a blanket on him. Abby must have put it on him when she finished talking to Gibbs. There was also a pillow under his head, but the other pillow was still over his face. Slowly, he pulled the pillow off his face. He saw Gibbs sitting there drinking a cup of coffee. Tony quickly recovered his head._

"_Anthony DiNozzo, I know you're awake," Gibbs said in his Boss voice. The pillow came off and he stared at the older man with sleepy eyes. _

"_When did you get here, boss?" Tony asked rubbing his eyes. _

"_An hour ago, Abby went to work, but I made a call and we have today off." Tony made a groaning sound. Whenever he did that it meant a very red butt for him. Gibbs stood up then took Tony's arm forcing him up. "Abby left you a old Star Bucks cup full of coffee, so grab that and let's getting going." Tony open his mouth to say something, but Gibbs cut him off. _

"_Your suit case is in the car." Without another word, he stood up, grab his coffee then they were out the door. _

_The car ride was a very quiet. The only sounds that were heard was the sipping of coffee. Tony glanced at the time and saw it was nine. He knew it was going to be a long day. When they arrived at Gibbs' house, they sat there not moving for a good long time._

"_Grab your suitcase and be inside with two minutes." Tony gave a nod of his head then they both got out of the car. As ordered Tony was in the house with his suitcase in less then three minutes. Gibbs took the suitcase and placed it next to the couch._

"_Sit at the table while I fix breakfast." Tony took a seat a the table as Gibbs cooked eggs and bacon. Tony kept his head low trying not to look at anything except the table before him. A plate was placed in the spot where he was staring. He took the fork that was offered to him and slowly began to eat. Like in the car breakfast was quiet and the only noise in the room was the sound of chewing and drinking of coffee. All too soon the meal was done and dishes put in the sink._

"_Tony, I know what you did was wrong and you had good reasons for it, but right now I don't want to hear it," Gibbs began, staring at the other man. Tony looked up, forcing himself to make eye contact. "But right now, I want you to stand in the corner with your hands behind your head. Don't move or unlock your hands until I say so you got it." Tony got a nod of the head and went to the corner facing the wall with his hands locked together. He heard Gibbs washing the dishes and putting them away. Meanwhile, Tony noticed his arms and feet were being to hurt. Tony was sure he was going to have stand like that for at least an hour, but ten minutes later Gibbs touched his shoulder and said, _

"_You can go and get unpacked now." Relief flooded him as he quickly grab his suit case and ran upstairs. When he got into his room he saw it was like he had left it last night._

"_While you're up there, make the bed," The Boss called from down the stairs. Tony sighed and went off to work trying to think as little as possible about last night. It took a good twenty minutes to unpack, make his bed and clean his bedroom. Towards the end of cleaning, he saw Gibbs standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. _

"_Do you need something from me?" Tony tried to ask in a calm voice. Gibbs walk into the room and picked up Tony. Guiding him to the bed, he placed him over his lap then pulled down his jeans around his ankle. Tony couldn't say he wasn't surprised this was happening, but he still wasn't expecting the pain that followed. The opening smack made Tony jump. Gibbs began to rain down hard all over his boxer clad back side. Soon Tony was moving around trying to get away from Gibbs' hand. Sadly the man was experienced at this sort of thing and keep a firm grip to prevent him from moving. _

"_OW!" __**Smack "**__That really.." __**Smack **__"Hurt." __**Smack **__"Please stop I won't try to do…" __**Smack **__"What I did last night," __**Smack **__"Ever again." __**Smack**__. Tony yelled as the tears formed in his eyes. Gibbs, not saying a word, lifted one knee up and grab the hair brush, he'd hidden when he'd entered the room. He his the soft spots and other sensitive areas he knew would cause Tony to yelp and yell in pain. In the no time, Tony was sobbing. Ten more swats and Gibbs made sure number ten was the hardest, brought the spanking to a close. He brought up Tony jeans before pulling up for a hug. Sobbing and "I'm sorry." rang through the room for a good long time. Gibbs let Tony hug him as tight as he wanted and to show he was there hugged him back even tighter. Finally, Gibbs released him and the talk began._

"_Tony, Abby told me about last night and told me you wanted to know why you got more of a punishment than Ziva for yesterday." He gentle rub the back of the younger man's back. "Tony, when you came to live with me last year after you were going by life, day by day, not really living life, you needed someone to give a hand with your life. You moved in after you got drunk and hurt yourself on the job suffering from the hang over." Tony had his head on his boss' shoulder nodding his head in agreement. Gibbs went on with his story._

"_The rules you agreed to, are to keep you safe and build you up as a person. Ziva, for her being suspended from work was very horror able punishment for her because she loves what she does. Going home early with nothing to do is punishment enough, but you are my son and its my job to keep you on the path to be a good man." This was all making sense and it was comforting to hear. _

"_Now, Tony, please tell me why you ran away. One thing I always taught you, it is face your problems, not run from them." Taking in a few deep breaths, Tony began to explain._

"_I don't know. I just know I was mad and I wanted to get away from you, so I climbed out the window and ran to the nearest bus stop, called a Taxi. I was at the airport when I called Abby after I realized I had no idea where I was going." Gibbs gave a nod of his head. He pushed Tony back over his lap pulling down his boxers and Pants far enough to expose his backside. He landed two hard smacks before he began to lecture. _

_**Swat Swat **__"If you ever run away again," __**Swat, Swat **__"I will put bars on your window." __**Swat, Swat "Do you understand me?" **_

"_Yes, I do, boss," Tony cried. Gibbs landed ten more swats before he finished spanking. Everything was put back into place. Gibbs stood up holding a crying Tony. He placed a hand under the chin._

"_Tony, can I trust you to trust me and do as I say?" Tony sniffed as he gave a nod of his head. _

"_I need you trust I know what I'm doing, do you understand me?" Tony gave another nod of his head. Gibbs gave Tony a smile. Tony hugged Gibbs in return. _

"_Today, you are free from grounding, but tonight at midnight, you will be ground for a month." Tony released Gibbs. _

"_Does that mean only here and work, no dates, movies or anything unless I get your permission?" _

"_And you will be doing yard work, cleaning my basement, and any other things I can think of." Tony sighed hard. _

"_Maybe I should have got on that plane." Gibbs laughed._

"_You know like I do, I would have found you with in two days and the punishment would have been much worse." They both began to laugh. _

"_Go take a shower and change your clothes." Tony walk away with a smile on his face. Thirty minutes later, when Tony was clean and dressed, he went down stairs and saw Gibbs ready to go. _

"_Come on Tony, enjoy your last day of freedom before hell sets in at midnight." Out of the blue, Tony gave Gibbs a hug._

"_What was the for?" Tony looked up with a big smile._

"_Thank you for being a good father to me." Gibbs returned the hug. _

"_You're the best son any father could ask for." When they released each other, they went out the door. _

"_Oh, by the way, son, I will be taking your cell phone, just in case." Tony began to laugh. The next month will suck big time, but at least he still has papa Gibbs._

_THE END_

_This was my first attempt at a NCIS fic and spanking fic. I hope you guess enjoyed it. _


End file.
